Butterflies & Hurricanes
by Jahonelove
Summary: This is her life battle. Her story. I may change the summary but this was all I could come up with at the moment. Seto K & OC story. Rating for language and some sexual content.
1. Prologue: The Future

Prologue: The Future

Of all the things I predicted to happen in the future…

Marriage was never one of them.

As I slowly walked down the aisle, I thought of the irony of it all. I had predicted having my children taken away from me, losing my mind, running away from home again, and if I didn't manage to be found again, end up in a homeless shelter and just melt away there for the rest of my life.

I predicted ending up some psychiatric hospital for repeated attempts at taking my own life. I predicted having countless silent sessions with my psychiatrists because I couldn't tell them what made me do what I did. Or rather I could tell them but chances were they'd think me to be even more insane.

Thing was, the future I predicted was a dark, bleak one with no hope or happiness. And yet, here I was, strolling in a gown that I couldn't afford (yet my soon-to-be husband could) towards a totally different future. A bright future in comparison to the dark future I foresaw.

I looked up towards the large Sakura tree that loomed over the left sitting area. Pink petals glided on the soft wind blowing. I smiled and closed my eyes for a moment. I wanted an outdoor wedding, especially by that Sakura tree. That was my mother's name: Sakura, and having my wedding there made me feel like her spirit was there with me, watching over me. As I felt the wind blow through my hair and the petals land on my shoulders, I could almost feel her hand caressing them lovingly. I could feel her hugging me gently and holding my hand, guiding my every step.

Funny, that's how it always was. I always relied on my mother's spiritual strength to get me through the difficult times and I needed her now to guide me through one of the best moments of my life. I figured…it was probably because I was so used to the darkness in my life, the horrid times that I couldn't believe that things were getting better. I hated my life before but I was afraid that this; me walking down the aisle, my lover, my friends, the most extravagant wedding any girl could dream of, and the solidified peace of knowing my children would be safe; I was afraid it was all a dream. I was afraid that, even if it was real, that it'd be a short-lived happiness and before long I'd find myself where I once was.

However, as I glanced at the people smiling at me including the one waiting for me at the end of the aisle, I realized I had no reason to be afraid anymore. I had so much going for me now and everything before me; I had no reason to doubt it. For the first time, on that day, I truly believed I deserved to be happy. I deserved to be free of the past that wanted so badly to enslave me. And for a while, even after the dark chapter of my life came to a close, I allowed it to.

But no more.

I was moving forward, confidently step by step.

And I was not afraid.


	2. Chapter 1: The Past

Butterflies and Hurricanes

Chapter 1: The Past

There are several things, in particular, that stick out in my memory from that night.

At first there was laughter and chatter. Things were fine.

And then the world began to spin. Time seemed to speed up and slow down at the same time. I was unable to fully comprehend what was going on. There are a strange swirl and mix of screeching, lights, rain, glass, screaming, and blood.

And then my world went black.

Later, though I don't know how much later, I awoke. My mind seemed numb at first before an incomparable pain attacked it. Things were blurry for a while. I kept blinking, coughing, trying to find my bearings.

I eventually realized I was upside down. I was strapped in, still secured by my seat belt in the back seat. And yet I had been hurt. Blood trickled down my face and I began to acknowledge a searing pain in my head, arms, shoulders, and ribs.

I winced and whimpered. It hurt. It hurt so badly.

Suddenly, like a tidal wave, the thought of my mother and twin brother crashed into my mind. Where were they? Were they okay?

"Mama?" I called out.

No answer.

"Aki!"

Still no answer.

I began to panic. My vision had cleared yet was still hindered by the darkness of the night. Yet, slowly my eyes adjusted and I began to see the forms around me.

To the right of me, I saw Aki, my male lookalike, with his head pressed against the top of the car (which was upside down). It had seemed most of the damage was done to the right side of the car where Aki and my mother had been sitting. The car was more bashed up and most of weight of the car was pressed on that side.

Aki's eyes were open and his head was turned in my direction. I thought to call out his name again when I saw blood had pooled into the white part of his eyes and his head was turned in a way it wasn't supposed to go.

A gasp could barely escape my lips. I looked forward to find my mother in a similar position.

My mother and brother were dead…killed by the clumsiness of another driver and the wet roads of Route 95. My mother had picked my brother and me up from a performing arts camp and we were heading home. Aki and I were discussing all the things we did and how much fun we had. We talked and talked about this activity and that and my mother just listened and chirped in now and then. We were going to go home and have our favorite dinner, tacos, as we discussed the happenings of the camp with our father who had been waiting for us to return.

My mind was blank and the pain I felt suddenly reverted to the numbness I felt before. It was before long that I began to hearing the screaming of the fire trucks' and ambulance's sirens. It was faint at first, playing in the back of my mind like a faint tune. But then it grew louder and louder until eventually I could see the red and yellow lights that accompanied those sounds.

It was all so unreal. I was stunned silent as I was pulled from the wretched car, placed unto the stretcher, and then put into the ambulance. I could vaguely hear them ask me 'was I okay', 'how was I feeling', and most of all 'what happened'. I could say nothing and they eventually concluded that I was in shock. That was putting it lightly.

My world, that night turned, from a bright and happy place to a dark abyss with faint red and yellow lights…

~*~

I came back to life, one could say, when I saw my father. I was still silent for a moment before I realized the man was holding me, crying, thanking God I was okay. Tears began to trail down my cheeks and before long I was crying too. My father and I had lost parts of ourselves that night, him, his beloved wife and son, and me, my wonderful mother and brother. The thought that I had lost them was still trying to situate itself in my mind. I couldn't understand it. I couldn't bear it.

Hours later, after tears and whispers of solace, my dad was sitting in a chair next to my hospital bed with his head in his hands while I stared blankly at the ceiling. We had cried ourselves dry and yet misery still hung over us like a dark cloud. We couldn't smile. We couldn't talk. We almost felt like we couldn't breathe.

"I've lost my son and wife tonight…" my father said, to no one in particular.

I looked at him; his chin was rested on his hands, his intertwined fingers, with his elbows propped up on his knees. He was not looking at her. In fact, even looking straight head, he was looking nowhere in particular.

"Tatsumi Motoki, age 29, widowed man…" he continued.

His face disappeared back in his hands and yet I could still hear him whisper pitifully, "I'm alone. I'm a businessman, formally married to Sakura Yosema with two beautiful children but I'm alone now. A man who once had purpose, pride, everything…I have nothing now."

His shoulders began to shake as I suspected he began to cry again.

Painfully yet purposefully I reached out my hand to touch him. The bed wasn't far from the chair and yet it seemed to take forever to reach him. When I did, my fingers barely touched his knee.

"You have me tou-chan…You're not alone." I said in a soft voice.

My father's shoulders stopped shaking as he looked at me, as if I had said something that was so profound.

"You have me tou-chan…You're not alone." I repeated, trying to push more determination and strength into my voice.

I wanted him to know that too. He did have me. I would have felt hurt it he thought otherwise.

My father just sat there for a moment before a beautiful bright smile claimed his lips. His large hand covered my small one.

"You're right Aya…I do have you. I'm not alone."

I smiled back at him and nodded.

His smile seemed to grow and something I didn't recognize at the time twinkled in his eyes.

"Yes, I'm not alone. I have you Aya."

I nodded again.

"I'll never be alone as long as I have you. You're my everything now….Aya."


	3. Chapter 2: The Present

Chapter 2: The Present

"Mamaaaa!"

The whining two-year old brought Aya back from the trip she was taking down memory lane. She looked down at the blue eyed little boy as he stretched his arms up for her to pick him up. She did so and cradled him in her lap as she went back to looking at the laptop screen. Before she had gotten sidetracked by her memories, she was looking for a new school to attend once they moved.

Years ago, after the fatal crash that killed her mother and brother, her father didn't go to work for a while, as he settled into a depression. Yet as days passed, with Aya as his light, he began to get back on his feet and eventually continue on to where he had left off.

Her father had started owning a small computer company which sold hardware and software and offered computer repair services. Eventually, his company grew and as an effect he moved into one bigger building after another, leaving behind the smaller buildings as branches of his company. Eventually, he decided to take an even bigger step and create a bigger building, the HQ, if you will, in one of the biggest business centrals in Japan, Domino City. About a year and a half ago, he began funding the construction of the new building and now it was finally complete.

That meant that they would be moving soon.

So now Aya was looking for a new school to attend, as well as a new daycare for Shori and Shoji, her twin children.

Her children…

The transition for her was one thing but she hoped the transition for them wouldn't be too difficult. They were young, two years old to be exact, so hopefully the change wouldn't matter as much to them. Either way, she hoped they liked their new daycare.

She hoped she liked _her _new school.

She let out a discontented sigh at that thought. So far, she hadn't found any schools that offered performing arts programs. Well, there were private schools that did but she was working with a limited budget, so public schooling was her main option.

Now, you might be wondering, with her father doing so well with his business, why would money be a problem?

To put it simply, she wanted to be as least dependent on him as she could. Meaning, she did not want him to pay for anything for her she could manage to go without.

Daycare was a different matter, but just the same, taking care of that was Aya's responsibility. She _and _her father preferred it that way.

"Aya…" a voice called from the room down the hall.

_Speak of the devil…_Aya thought as she closed her eyes for a moment. She glanced down at Shoji, who, thankfully, had drifted back to sleep.

She got up and carefully laid him on her bed before heading to her father's room. She glanced at the glaring red numbers of her alarm clock that sat on her nightstand. _2:45 a.m. _

Typical timing.

She took a deep breath and kept herself as rigid as she could as she walked. It was a routine for her, so she no longer trudged to his room fearfully. She wore a nonchalant mask but her eyes, though only for a moment, were sullen. She had faced this demon about this time of night for many times now. She knew what to expect. She knew what to do.

But moreover, she knew there was nothing she could do to stop it.

She pushed open the door, which was already ajar, to see her father sitting on the edge of the bed with a cigarette hanging out of the corner of his mouth.

"Took you long enough…" he muttered as he sucked a final whiff of smoke before burying the cigarette in the ashtray on his nightstand.

"I had to lay Shoji down…" she said as she fiddled with her fingers in front of her.

Tatsumi rolled his eyes and said, "Never mind the brat. Now get your ass over here."

Aya did so obediently and when she was within arm's reach, he grabbed her and pulled her down on top of him. He began kissing on her neck while running his hands all over her body.

Aya closed her eyes as she tried to mentally pull herself from the current situation and the smell of cigarettes.

She hated this. She hated this so much. She remembered how she used to try to pull away and scream and resist. No matter how in vain it seemed, she would always try, not believing that was happening was a reality.

But now, there was truly nothing she could do. She was obligated to this man who she once considered her father. If she disobeyed him, things would not go well for her…or her children.

With that thought, she kept her eyes closed, remembering why she was doing this.

And as she bared the pain, she asked herself, as she often did, what _did _happen to the man she once called her father?


End file.
